The background of this invention is related to the field of shaving; however, during the development of this invention, it was determined modifications in the selection of active ingredients would broaden use to include skin care, hair care, dermatology, drug delivery, wound care, fabric softeners, hydrophilic polyurethane foams and solid laundry detergents.
There are a variety of shaving materials and implements for use on skin. For example, razors used in conjunction with shave creams not only contain blades for removal facial hair, but contain strips at the top of a cartridge or razor for releasing lubricious ingredient such as polyethylene oxide making the shaving experience smoother and more comfortable when wetted.
These razors or cartridges that contain these so called “comfort strips” are usually made by incorporating high molecular weight polyethylene oxide polymer (PEO) in various plastics via high temperature extrusion or injection molding. The difficulty with these strips is they have limited function in releasing the (PEO) polyethylene oxide when wetted during the shaving experience. The PEO functions in a time release mode but usually lasts for only 5 to 7 shaves. Moreover, there is little additional benefit to the skin during the shaving experience from these strips. The high temperature method of manufacture limits the kinds and amount of other skin care ingredients that can be incorporated.
As a result of these observations, there is a need for a new lubricious shaving ingredient(s) other than PEO and a solid system where a variety of skin care and other ingredients can be included and dispensed on a variety of surfaces.